Skirmish on Coruscant
The Skirmish on Coruscant was a mission on Coruscant between The Black Sun and Foelin's Brigade. The mission itself was launched to recover Imperial Baradium missiles that the Black Sun had stolen before the Mission to Ylesia. The small strike team was only able to recover one missile before the Coruscant Security Force raided the Black Sun hideout. Mission Origins Following the Mission to Ylesia, Talben Foelin contacted Premier Daala of the Imperial Remnant to inform her that most of the missiles from the downed Star Destroyer were stolen. Daala offered to pay Foelin to recover them, which the Jedi accepted. Foelin put Major Lebon in charge of planning the mission. Planning Phase Major Lebon had planned on a unique approach to this mission. He ordered a small surgical strike team of clones to be surgically altered temporarily so they wouldn't appear to be clones, and had them, as well as Veckley Az'klia and Tarkaal go to the Black Sun hideout. Meanwhile, Talben Foelin and Major Lebon would go to the Chief of State's office to discuss the current Black Sun situation and give the illusion that there was no possible way Foelin's Brigade could be behind the assault at the Black Sun hideout since their two main officers were not present to give orders. Mission Upon arriving on the planet, Commander Ashley, Lieutenant Debra, Captain Blaze, Sergeant Storm, Veckley Az'klia, and Tarkaal made their way to that one bar whose name I can't remember and I don't have the chat logs to check. After some quick thinking by Tarkaal, the bar went up in a frenzy and under the cover of the ensuing brawl the team followed a Weequay with a briefcase deeper into facility. They soon came to a large warehouse. Remembering what happened on Ylesia, Veckley and Storm refrained from going in guns blazing, opting for a more stealthy approach. Tarkaal was able to use his camouflaging abilities to keep the majority of the guards occupied while Storm and Debra picked them off. Blaze eventually became impatient, lighting a large number of the guards on fire with her lighter and a nearby fueling station. Tarkaal made short work of the still-standing guards with his staff. Meanwhile, Veckley and Ashley followed the Weequay to the control room, which they found locked. Veckley cut the door open with his lightsaber and after a brief firefight had the Weequay down for the count. At this point, the rest of the team (save for Blaze, who was busy lighting more things on fire) came to join them. Ashley tried to get the Weequay to reveal the location of the missiles, but ended up just letting Storm and Veckley beat him to near death. Debra found the missiles by slicing into the computer (I think), and she and Tarkaal went to retrieve them. By this time, the Coruscant Security Force had arrived. Blaze distracted them by lighting the entrance to the hanger on fire and the rest of the team escaped through the roof, missiles and Weequay in tow. A waiting kalidor brought them back to the Triumphant.